Vessels which are relevant to the present invention are, for example, cruise liners having a keel structure in which the rudder and the shaft system have been replaced by one or more electric rudder propellers. The actual shape of the vessel is essentially unchanged. An example is disclosed in the publication “The SSP Propulsor” from Siemens and Schottel, No. 159U559 04982.